Skypaw (Fanfic)
Skypaw is not very brave warrior. He is gray tom with dark gray stripes and amber eyes. He is part of Mossclan, and was once a loner. He is one of the more creative of the warriors, and wise, but cowardly and very timid. He is currently 8 moons old. Personality Skypaw, like stated above, is considered timid and cowardly. He, also, however is smart and creative, yet can never get timing right. He is not the most loyal, though he will defend his clan and close friends from any danger. He is the most sleepy in the clan, hands down, and is often made fun of because of this, mostly by Mintpaw. He is mostly optimistic, though can be doubting at times. He struggles for peace in the forest, but he worries what one apprentice can do. He is rather depressive at times, and often worries about death. He can not get bad thoughts out of his mind, and is often terrified when his friends are even partily hurt. His quote is "A better tomorrow is what this world needs." When in fights, you may see his face terrified, and sometimes, he simply remains idle, not responding vocally or physicly. He enjoys water, and most of all the air (Hence his name.). However, he fears the river at Leaf-bare, mainly because of his fear of pain and death. His most strong fear is the fear of fear, but death and pain comes close. He has a habbit of muttering, or even slightly singing, when sad. Backround Skypaw was once a loner, living in a barn. He was found by the MossClan cats and brought into the Clan. He is one of the most unknown cats in the forest. Once found, skypaw tried to escape, but failed at attempts. After a while, Mossclan found he was no desire to kill, and even if he was it would be useless. He was brought in, and soon was cowering away from the others. He befriended Mintpaw, Aquapaw, Jaypaw and Silverpaw. He was named after he was found. Skypaw is 8 moons old. Interaction with others Mintpaw: Close, even best friends. Whilst teasing at times, Skypaw finds Mintpaw very friendly. Skypaw normally cowers in fear when Mintpaw has an idea. He is Mintpaw's only tom-cat friend that is not directly flirstatious, and even not at all. He seems, however to be most loyal to her than any other apprentices. Silverpaw: Good friends, though Skypaw is sometimes annoyed by his actions. Goldenclover Hatred, knows of evil, and fear. Done. Aquapaw: Skypaw is friendly towards Aquapaw, though knows of Mintpaw's crush on him. He is normally not teasing, but even Skypaw, the polar oppisite of Mintpaw, can't resist. Jaypaw: Skypaw is very friendly towards Jaypaw, even though he was first to attack they Skypaw in the barn. Quotes *(To Mintpaw.) "The ideas of yours often cause fear, pain, and even death. Potential death, that is, but thats still very bad!" *Mintpaw: "No..." *"A better tomorrow is what this world needs." *Sigh* *I'm alone... in a barn... oh, OH... and I thought my life plunged to rock bottom, when the told me about death and it's likeliness..." (In is loner barn.) *"No, just, no..." (Refusal) *No thanks, I feel much safer here by this barn..." (On an expidition.) Trivia *Skypaw has brown eyes. *Unknown family *Skypaw fears Goldenclover. *Skypaw is timid and cowardly Gallery Skypaw.png Cat14.jpg Category:Fanfiction